This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Eating disorders and obesity (EDO) are increasing among youth and can have serious long-term physical and psychological consequences, including death. Interventions to decrease the development of EDO are imperative. This will be the first EDO prevention program implemented or evaluated in Hawaii among our diverse population. It is also unique in addressing a spectrum of weight and body image issues, and being the first study known to evaluate factors specific to boys (drive for muscularity). The Healthy Body Image (HBI) curriculum is designed to promote healthy lifestyles and critical thinking among 4-6th graders. The primary study objective is to determine if there are significant differences in known risk factors for development of EDO (body-dissatisfaction, poor self-esteem and eating attitudes) among Kauai elementary students following participation in the HBI curriculum in their classroom setting. EDO risk factors will be measured using four standardized instruments and compared before and after completing the curriculum: the Figure Rating Scale, Children's Eating Attitude Test, Piers-Harris and an adapted Drive for Muscularity Scale. Associations with gender, age, ethnicity and related socio-cultural factors will be explored. Study results will determine if the curriculum is successful at reducing risk for EDO, and help tailor the curriculum. This participatory process may be generalizable to others implementing research studies or prevention programs in rural areas or among diverse populations. CRC funds are requested to cover costs for administrative support, research assistants, and project supplies. Funds from Hawaii Community Foundation (HCF) were requested to cover PI salary, teacher and trainer stipends, and other supplies.